


Seven Minutes In Heaven~ (*´﹃｀*)

by theonlymaori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlymaori/pseuds/theonlymaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Reiner made a plan to bring you and Levi together by using the game 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'.</p><p>So...sexiness is very much involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven~ (*´﹃｀*)

**Author's Note:**

> Take note I have spelled Hange as Hanji... :P
> 
> If you want a lemon of this, comment! Because I'm unsure if I should do one~
> 
> Also...Apologies if you ever roll your eyes in certains scenes because it's probably the same in different stories and...yeah.
> 
> Ignore the mistakes~
> 
> :3

It was night time, and you just finished doing paperwork for Erwin. Happily satisfied for what you accomplished, you decided to walk around in the hallways in non-uniform; which was a frilly white dress you had been dying to wear, with the hem of the dress stopping just above your knees. You didn't look like the type to wear a dress, but you didn't mind wearing them at night time.

 

 

 

As you strolled passed the hallways where the cadets would be sleeping in, you heard a lot of laughter along with some 'oohlalas' in a certain room. You turned to look with a questioned expression, and all of a sudden there was silence...as if they had heard something; most likely your footsteps.

 

 

You knew they were up after hours, but you were probably the only squad leader who didn't mind them staying up late. Having it being night time were probably the only times you can at least enjoy yourself with friends and bond with them, that's how you saw it if it were in a positive way.

 

 

You shrugged your shoulders and continued walking. The door you were staring at began to open and a couple of people stood out of the room, looking at your direction.

 

 

"I knew it was her!" A feminine voice whispered loudly, as if to prove something right.

 

 

"(Name)-senpai!" A different voice called out. You come to a halt from the voice and turned around.

 

 

"Oh, Reiner, Ymir. What is it?" You ask them in your usual calm, bored tone as they ran up to you.

 

 

The two cadets stop and stare at your clothing for a moment. "Oh my god, she's wearing a dress..." Ymir and Reiner state at the same time while looking at each other and onto your outfit over and over.

 

 

"Yeah, of course I am?" You say a little unsurely, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

They look at each other once more then grinned a little devilishly and suspiciously. "Smirk~"

 

 

"(Name)-senpai, would you like to join us?" Ymir requested with a smile, holding her hand out at you.

 

 

"Join yous?"

 

 

"That's right" Reiner smirked. "We are going to be playing games all night since tomorrow we all have a day off. We have already done a few games like truth or dare, and now we're doing seven minutes in heaven~"

 

 

"Is that a game too?" you asked, a mild look of interest plastered onto your face. The expression alone was enough to convince Ymir and Reiner their plan was going to work.

 

 

"Yes, you pick out an object out of a hat, whoever owns that object has to join you in a closet for seven minutes~" Ymir explains briefly.

 

 

Reiner nods. "It's pretty tough, y'know? Two of them being all alone in a tight closet. Who knows what could happen. You could talk casually, do nothing..."

 

 

"Or smooch it up!" Ymir finished off as she made kissy faces. "But if they don't anything then they complete the challenge!"

 

 

"That sounds easy..." you told them, causing the both of them to raise an eyebrow.

 

 

"Oh really?" Ymir smirks. "Prove it to us then" she taunts.

 

 

"Alright..." You follow them in the dorm room, seeing many familiar faces.

 

 

Eren, Mikasa were there. Sasha, Connie and Krista were there. too Even Bertoldt was there.

 

 

"Ah, the kids are here" you say. As you state that, Krista opens the door to the closet at the far end, with Annie and Armin stepping out with blushes on their faces(I ship them so much).

 

 

"I hope you two had fun~" Krista says innocently as the two sit back on the floor, heavily blushing.

 

 

"This is so stupid..." you heard a familiar cold voice.

 

 

"Now now Levi, it's nice to have a bit of fun with the cadets and enjoy ourselves" another familiar voice says kindly.

 

 

"Right?! It's amazi-OMG IT'S (NAME)-SENPAI!!" Okay now that one...was unfortunately the one you remember the most.

 

 

You turn to your left to see none other than Levi, Erwin, Hanji and Mike sitting next to each other. You join them om the floor. "Yo, I'm surprised you guys are here..."

 

 

"Same for you, and nice dress! Where did you get that from?!" Hanji squeals.

 

 

"I made it..."

 

 

Mike comes near you and sniffs near your neck. He pulls away, nodding with a smile. "Glad to see you are more relaxed, (Name)-senpai."

 

 

"Glad to hear it Mike, thanks."

 

 

"You suit dresses, (Name)-senpai!" Krista calls out as she approaches you, and you send the blonde girl a small smile. 

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

"Put something in the hat!" she says cheerfully. You didn't really have anything on you except for a lousy pencil, so you put that in the hat.

 

 

As soon as you put the pencil in the hat-

 

 

"Sorry Krista dear, but I'll be taking this!!"

 

 

Suddenly, Ymir evilly snatches the hat out of Krista's arms and her and Reiner began to fiddle around inside it, making sure no one saw what they were doing.

 

 

After they finished doing whatever they were doing, they approach the group of soldiers confidently. "Alright! Since she has just arrived, I think it should be (Name)-senpai's turn, don't you all agree?" Ymir winks suggestively to the cadets that their superiors didn't understand, though the adults shrug it off while the cadets nod with agreement.

 

 

"Good idea, Ymir!" Connie agrees, turning to you.

 

 

The tall cadet approaches you and holds out the hat. "Don't look inside, that'll be cheating!"

 

 

"Got it..." You reach your hand in and pulled out the first thing you touched; something that Ymir and Reiner had noted about you a while back. You pulled it out and it to out to be...

 

 

"A cravet..." you mutter. It was really soft and clean too. Ymir and Reiner scream mentally as they exchange fist bumps. "So, what happens now?" you ask them.

 

 

"You go in the closet with whoever owns that cravet~" Ymir says cheerfully.

 

 

"And that's me."

 

 

You turn around to see the raven haired corporal stand up with a sigh, causing you to blush faintly.

 

 

"Oh crap..."

 

 

Levi grabs your hand and pulls you up, bringing you with him to the closet, stopping in front of it. "Let's get this over and done with."

 

 

Krista opens the door to the closet and gestures the both of you in. You turn your head to look at Levi.

 

 

"Shotgun" you say as you entered the closet first, leaning your back against the wall.

 

 

Levi rolls his eyes and enters in as well, but before he could steadily walk in-

 

 

"Ugh, goddamn could you be any slower?!?!"

 

 

"Uwah?!"

 

 

Hanji ended up shoving him in, causing the short corporal to yell as he clashed onto your figure. Because of the impact, you slid down until you landed on your rear; back still against the wall.

 

 

Hanji slams the door shut and locks it before Levi could burst out of it and kill that annoying scientist, but found himself unable to move.

 

 

"Damn you, shitty four eyes! Fucking hell, it's cramped in here...!" Levi groans with frustration. "Oi, are you alright?"

 

 

"I'm fine..." you mutter, rubbing your chest because of the impact. 

 

 

You stood yourself up, patting the dust off your rear from the fall, then looked up; which you immediately regretted doing.

 

 

Levi's face was extremely close to yours, and you gasped out a squeak because of it, trying to back up a bit. It was dark, but you could still see each other from the little light coming through the door frame.

 

 

When you realized your bodies were pressed together, the heat in your cheeks intensified. "Damn, it is cramped in here..." you say, trying to shift around for comfort.

 

 

"Oh woops I forgot to start the timer, hah. Okay, you two. Your seven minutes start.....now!!" Reiner shouts from the other side of the door.

 

 

"Now? I thought it started ages ago!" you whispered loudly.

 

 

"I guess not..." Levi sighs.

 

 

"Hold on, let me see if I can move..." You tried to squiggle your way out on the side, causing the male in front of you to hitch his breath from the movements he had felt on him.

 

 

You managed to lift a leg, moving it from between Levi's legs to the side, only to have you foot kick some cleaning supplies.

 

 

"Those mother fuckers" you curse as you wriggle your leg back to where it originally was, continuing to shift about to search for some comfort in this position.

 

 

Suddenly, you felt a hand fall on your shoulder. That hand began to tighten its grip.

 

 

"Oi...stop moving..." Levi grunts, giving you an odd feeling.

 

 

"What why? It's so uncomfortable in here" you say, moving around again. Your thigh brushes against something... rather hard, causing Levi to let out a small and quiet noise. You quickly stop your actions when Levi's request finally came to you, face turning completely red.

 

 

He pushes you against the wall then pulls himself closer to you with a parted frown, his hot breath hitting your face. "If you don't stop, I won't be able to control myself anymore..."

 

 

You raise an eyebrow, then smirk. "Oh really?" You purposely brush your knee against Levi's hardened member again, causing him to growl lowly.

 

 

Levi presses his body harder against you, grabbing your arms and pinning them against the wall above you. "You teasing little shit~" he groans, roughly slamming his lips onto yours into a hot, skillful, sloppy kiss. Almost immediately, you felt his wet tongue plunge itself forcefully between your lips. You did the pleasure of sucking on his wet muscle between kisses before having a nice tongue battle with him.

 

 

The ravenette smirks everytime you sucked on his tongue, slipping an arm around your waist; allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck and returning the same contact as you stuck your tongue out for him. He pulls away and you seductively roll your tongue back in your mouth; licking your lips playfully, causing Levi to groan in satisfaction at how turned on you had made him.

 

 

Levi pecks your lips lovingly then drops his head towards your neck, showering your neck with his lovely magical butterfly kisses that made you shiver to the core. When he kissed a certain spot, you tensed, gripping his hair and urging for him to come closer to that weak spot of yours.

 

 

Levi smirks at your eagerness and roughly attacks that spot until he created a red bruise that will later turn purple to properly mark his new owned territory. You let out quiet moans, breathing out his name near the corporals ear.

 

 

The handsome ravenette slowly grinds his hips against you as his hands roam up and down your sides; sometimes up your frilly dress to feel your rear.

 

 

"Levi..." you moaned quietly, lifting a leg to wrap around his waist to give him a bit of proper access to your lower region. The raven haired corporal groans when he heard his name slip from your luscious lips again as he pulled away from your neck, focusing on grinding his erected member against your own erected womanhood; his raven bangs falling over his steel grey eyes.

 

 

"Fuck..." he groaned as he pressed himself against you even harder to get a rough pleasurable feeling; his toned clothed chest pretty much squashing your breasts, causing your teeth to bite your lip to prevent a loud moan to escape your lips.

 

 

"One more minute!" Reiners voice was heard from the other side of the door. Both you and Levi snap out of it, looking at the closet door.

 

 

"Aww, it's been seven minutes already? That was way too fast..." you pouted in disappointment, while Levi was frowning from being interrupted.

 

 

You slowly put your leg down as Levi removes his hands on you.

 

 

"Hahaha wow, I completely forgot we were playing that silly game with them!" You laughed.

 

 

"I did too..." Levi answers, fixing his messy hair as you fixed up your dress.

 

 

"You know I'm just gonna mess it up again~" you purred as you watched him fixing up his lovely hair.

 

 

He stares at you with a glare then pushes you back up against the wall, hand softly gripping your neck as he leans extremely close to your ear. "Shut up before I fuck you in here instead of in my bedroom" he warned huskily as his hand travel down from your throat to your breasts, forcing himself to step away from the stiff, blushing and speechless you.

 

 

The door opens with a smiling Reiner and a evil smirking Ymir. You and Levi walk out of the closet.

 

 

"Well, that was fun~!" you say a little cheerfully, the blush still stained on your cheeks.

 

 

". . ." Levi suddenly grabs your hand and drags you out of the room with him. Before he pulled you with him, you turned around quickly.

 

 

"Thanks guys, I had a wonderful 7 minutes!" you smile happily as Levi yanks you out of the room, his own face poking through the door.

 

 

"Hanji, I'm going to kill you tomorrow" he assures her darkly with a dangerous glare before slamming the door, causing the brunette titan obsesser to sweatdrop as fear grew up inside her.

 

 

"...What just happened?" Mikasa questioned calmly.

 

 

"Why did (Name)-senpai have a red mark on her neck?" Eren asks the group.

 

 

Ymir and Reiner high five each other. "BOOYAH! WE ARE AWESOME!"

 

 

Hanji starts jumping up in the air. "OMG YOU TWO ARE GENIUSES!! Bringing two people who have liked each other for a long time together by this game! Brilliant I tell you!" the brunette cheers.

 

 

Ymir and Reiner stood confidently. "We're experts" Reiner states as Ymir runs up to Krista.

 

 

"Now that our mission is complete, we should do the seven minutes in heaven next my dear Krista!" Ymir suggests as she clings onto the blonde cadet.

 

 

 

 

The Eeeeeeend~

 

 

 

 

....maybe.

 

 


End file.
